


Lesson Learned

by Project324b21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets a call about a shoplifter and picks up a very unlucky Sarah.<br/>Warnings: Light bondage, discipline, dom/sub, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Sarah was good at stealing. It was what she did. She survived on it for a long time, and it had became an addiction. She loved the rush of thinking she was going to get caught. It was exhilarating. She had never gotten caught. Until now. Sarah had thought she was being sneaky, she subtly took the tag off of the expensive jewelry and had dropped it in her purse with a grace that only comes with practice. However when security wanted to check her bag, she knew she was fucked. Hidden cameras, they had told her. Ones so tiny that it was hard to see them when you sought them out, which was exactly what she did. Sarah was nervous as she waited for the police to come. Sure, she had dealt with cops before, but that was years ago.

Sarah sighs as she sees a car with flashing lights pull up. She kicks the ground and watches as a man gets out of the car. Panic rising in her as she realizes who it is. The man walks in and talks with the security guard for a while, before walking over to me. "Hands behind your back Sarah." Sarah does as he says, feeling the cold steel of the cuffs clamp over both of her wrists. "Come on." He pushes her out the door. "Art, listen-" She start but get cut off. "Shut up, I'm not the one you have to explain to." Sarah looks back at him confused, but he just points to the car. Sarah stops walking as she look through the windshield.

Staring back at me, is her clone, Beth. Sarah turn towards Art and gives him a frantic look. "Nope, not going in there." Sarah states while planting her feet on the ground. "Yes, you are." He pushes her again. Sarah's feet move against their will until she am standing beside the car. "Get in." When she dont respond immediately, he puts his hand on her head and shoves. "Shit, okay." She curses getting in the car the rest of the way. Sarah look at the rearview mirror and sees Beth glaring at her. "Look Beth, I can explain." Sarah tries. "I don't want to hear it Sarah, you better be glad we got the call and won't take you to the station." Beth's voice is stern, but Sarah can't help but to sigh in relief. "Oh no." Beth turns around in her seat. "Don't think youre off the hook. You're coming home with me tonight." Beth tells her. Sarah gulps and nods her head.

"You told me you werent going to steal anymore." Beth accuses her. Sarah looks away from Beth, her face painted with guilt. "I just said that to get you off my back." Sarah mumbles. Beth silently fumes in her seat. The rest of the ride is spent in uncomfortable silence. Sarah squirms in the back seat, the cuffs places on her wrists digging in slightly. Finally they pull up to the station parking lot where Beth's car is and Sarah watches as Beth gets out of the car. Rounding to her side, she opens the back door and pulls Sarah roughly out of the car. "Shit, be careful." Sarah exclaims. Beth ignores her and drags her to the passenger side of her car and shoves Sarah in. "What about the cuffs?" Sarah asks. "They can stay on." Beth slams the door making Sarah jump.

"Paul is out of town, when we get to my place you are to go to the bedroom, strip and sit quietly." Beth orders. Sarah looks at her shocked. "What kind of game is this?" Sarah questions, her voice becoming higher. "It's not a game, you need to learn and I'm going to teach you." Beth comments calmly as she drives. "And I have to be naked for this?" Sarah retorts running her hands through her hair nervously. "Yes. Look, this has been a long time coming." Beth explains. "It was only a matter of time before you did something stupid and it was your turn." Sarah raises an eyebrow at her. "My turn?" Beth nods at her. "Alison and Cosima have both been through this." Sarah throws her hands in the air. "Through what?!" Sarah yells. "You'll see, now shut up. No more talking until I say so." Beth pulls up next to her apartment. 

When they walk in, Beth undoes Sarah's cuffs and pushes her in the direction of the bedroom, and Sarah grumbles under her breath as she goes. Beth goes to the kitchen to pour herself a drink, while Sarah obeys most of Beths orders. She sits in the bedroom quietly, however she has not taken her clothes off. Sarah's mind runs wild as she thinks about what Beth could possibly be up to. "I thought I told you to strip." Beth's voice scares her out of her thoughts. "Didnt feel like it." Sarah shrugs and Beth lets out a harsh sigh. "You are going to make this harder than it has to be." Beth tells her. Sarah just glares at her. "Why dont'cha tell me what all this is about." Beth walks closer to her. "You'll find out." Beth tells her as she reaches her the hem of Sarah's shirt. "Take it off." Beth orders. "Piss off." Sarah bites back.

Suddenly Sarah's head is thrown to the side as Beth lands a harsh slap on her cheek. "What the fuck?" Sarah yells lunging her Beth, only to be pinned down. "Dont fight a cop." Beth advises while holding Sarah down. "Get the hell off of me." Sarah struggles against Beths hold. "Do as I say and I will." Beth compromises. When Sarah doesnt respond, Beth grabs her hand and pushes on a pressure point until Sarah is groaning in pain under her. "Alright, alright." Sarah yells. "You going to listen now?" Beth asks, pushing a little harder. "Yeah." Sarah grumbles. Beth lets go of her and steps back. "Strip." She orders again. Sarah sighs as she rips off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her underwear. "All of it." Beth tells her. Sarah blushes as she takes off her bra and panties, leaving her bare for Beth to see.

"Lay on the bed." Beth tells her, smirking when Sarah immediatley listens. "Roll over." Beth swirls her finger around in the air. "I'm not a dog." Sarah retorts, but she rolls over anyway. Beth hums low in her throat and stares at Sarah. "Dont move." She commands as she walks to the closet. Sarah lays as still as a board, up until Beth comes back and she feels a stinging sensation on her backside. Sarah rolls back over and sits up, glaring at Beth. "Oi! What the hell do you think youre doing Childs?" Beth just stares at her, twirling the whip in her hand around. "Get back in position or I'll cuff you to the bed." Beth warns. "This will go a lot faster if you participate." Sarah just gives her the finger.

"Have you offically gone mad?" Sarah yells. "I'm not doing a damn thing you say." It's at that moment, that Beth springs into action. She grabs her cuffs out of her belt and pounces ontop of Sarah, turning her over and fastening the cuffs to the headboard. Sarah screams profanities at her and she yanks on the cuffs and squirms her body around. Beth hits her with the whip again, making her go silent. The next hit makes Sarah yelp slightly, twisting her body to try and hide her burning backside. "Hold still or it will get worse." Beth tells her, running the whip over Sarah's body. "Please stop Beth." Sarah begs. "We're just getting started, you need to learn that they're consequences her your actions." She brings the whip down on Sarah again, watching as the pale skin turns a bright shade of pink.

"Stealing is not acceptable Sarah." Another hit. "What would Kira do if you went to jail?" Beth asks as she hits her again. Sarah stays silent. A harder hit this time. "Answer me." Beth demands. "I dont know." Sarah yells out, pain obvious in her voice. "You have people who will take care of you now, you have no reason to steal." Beth lands hit after hit on Sarah, who yelps with each hit, each time sounding closer and closer to tears. "You have so much that you are throwing away." Beth scolds her, her arm aching with the force of the whips she's lashing out. It's not much later when Sarah starts to cry, harsh sobs coming from her throat from the pain and guilt. "Please stop." Sarah cries out. Beth shakes her head and continues to hand out the lashes. "We're almost done." Beth assures in a softer voice. It took Sarah longer than Cosima or Alison to break down. Alison only lasting a few hits and Cosima taking only a few more than Alison. Sarah has alot more walls to knock down then any of the other clones.

"I'm sorry, Beth, please, no more." Sarah sobs out. Beth looks at Sarah's red backside, examining the cracks in the skin, where she had broken it, and decides that Sarah's had enough. Dropping the whip to the floor, Beth gets on the bed, undoes Sarah's cuffs, and embraces her. Sarah cries into her shoulder, her sobs turning into quiet whimpers. "You're alright." Beth comforts her, stroking her hair. "Let's get you in the shower." Sarah nods and lets Beth lead her into the bathroom. Beth starts stripping as soon as she closes the door watching Sarah as she looks at her confused. Beth ignores the look and runs the water pulling Sarah into the stand up shower.

Sarah flinches as the water hits her sore backside, but slowly relaxes as the hot water starts to sooth her. Sarah tilts her head back under the spray and closes her eyes. Beth takes the opportunity to step closer to her and start kissing her neck. Sarah's body tenses at first, but as Beth's hands run up and down her sides, she can feel her muscles relaxing. Beth pulls back to look at Sarah's face, smiling when Sarah opens her eyes. Sarah gives a bashful smile back, clearly a little embarrassed about the whole interaction today. "Are you okay?" Beth checks on her. Sarah nods at her, her breath hitching as Beth leans in to kiss her. Sarah lets out a strangled moan as she is kissed. Beth turning her around to lean against the shower wall. Beth disconnects their lips and starts running them over Sarah's jaw and neck. Open mouthed kisses are placed over her pulse point and a whimper leaves Sarah's throat.

"You did really good." Beth praises, smiling against slick skin. "You should get rewarded." She whispers as she raises her hands to Sarah's breasts. Beth's fingers lightly trace over a pebbled nipple and Sarah sucks in a huge breath of air. "Beth..." Sarah trails off. "What are we doin?" Beth smiles at Sarah and pecks her on the lips. "What I've done with Cosima and Alison." Beth answers pinching Sarah's nipples and pulling slightly. "You've done this too?" Sarah gasps, a puff of air hitting Beth's face. Beth nods and leans down, tracing kisses around Sarah's chest. "This is me forgiving you." Beth tells her, finally sucking a nipple into her mouth. "Christ." Sarah curses tilting her head back. Beth lightly scrapes her teeth over the little nub, making Sarah's whole body jerk.

"You know, all of us have really sensitive nipples." Beth flicks one with her tongue. "Really?" Sarah huffs, tangling her hands in Beths hair. "Yep. Cosima goes crazy, pulling on my hair and jerking around." Beth chuckles. "Alison was a little more composed, but got very loud." Sarah gasps when Beth twists her nipples in her fingers. "Both of them tried to fight the feeling." Beth whispers while watching Sarah intently. "But you." She bites down again and Sarah moans a low guttural moan. "You embrace the feeling. You relish in it, lose yourself to it." Sarah leans her head against the shower wall and tightens her hold on Beth's hair. "It's beautiful." Beth comments standing up to her full height, connecting her lips to Sarah's again.

Beth runs her hands down Sarah's tight body until she is dipping her fingers into wetness. "You're dripping." Beth tells her, running her finger up until she hits Sarah's clit. Sarah's body jerks and a small grunt comes out of her mouth. Beth keeps her fingers there, rubbing the nub in circles, listening to Sarah's moans and gasps. "Beth please." Sarah grasps at her back hard. "I need more." Beth nods and kisses her throat while pushing two fingers in Sarah. Sarah's whole body tenses as she lets out a sharp cry of pleasure. Beth smirks as she pushes her fingers in and out, relishing in the way Sarah's body writhes. "Beth." Sarah moans scratching her nails down Beth's back.

Beth loves how Sarah says her name. Nether Cosima or Alison said her name during their encounters. Sarah seems so lost in the moment, fully connected with Beth. "Sarah." Beth whispers back, and feels clenching around her fingers in response. "You like that?" Beth asks. "When I say your name?" Sarah lets out a whimper and nods her head. "You're so beautiful Sarah." Beth whispers as she pumps her hand faster. "Oh." Sarah lets out a half gasp, half moan. Beth feels Sarah's inner walls tightening around her fingers and Beth hums low in her throat. "You're close." Beth states. Sarah nods and bucks her hips, trying to match Beth's rhythm.

"You wanna come, Sarah?" Beth asks. "Yes, God please." Sarah begs, her nails making tiny half moon shapes on Beth's back. Beth moves her thumb to press on Sarah's clit and starting to circle it. Sarah's chest heaves and her whole body trembles as she dangles so close to the edge. "Come for me Sarah." Beth demands while curling her fingers inside of Sarah. "Oh bloody hell." Sarah cries out as she falls off the edge. "Beth." She gaps and her whole body convulses. Sarah wraps her arms around Beth and holds on tight as she gasps and moans her way through her orgasm. Beth kisses her neck until Sarah's breathing starts to slow and her body relaxes. "Good girl." Beth bites down lightly. "I'm not a dog, yeah?" Sarah chuckles. Beth pulls back and tucks a piece of hair behind Sarah's ear. "Let's go to bed." Sarah nods and follows Beth out of the shower.

The next day they are all at Alison's about to have dinner, when Sarah goes to sit down in the hard chairs. Sarah winces as her bum hits the seat and Cosima immediately notices. "Uh oh." Cosima pipes up. "What did you do Sarah?" Cosima asks smugly. "What do you mean?" Sarah feigns stupidity. "Beth got ahold of you, didnt she?" Cosima smirks. "Oh piss off." Sarah crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh, Sarah, do you want a pillow?" Alison asks concerned. Sarah's face turns a bright red and she shakes her head. "Damn, Childs." Sarah mutters. She feels a smack to her head and turns to see Beth. "You earned it. Shoplifter." Beth adds making Alison gasp. "Sarah! You promised."

"Oi! I know and I bloody paid for it didnt I?" Sarah defends. Alison sighs shakes her head. "At least she makes up for it in the end, right?" Cosima wiggles her eyebrows. Sarah just drops her head onto the table in defeat, making them all giggle at her. "Would someone tell me what's going on here?" Asks Felix, his hand raised in the air. "No!" Sarah yells, not moving her head from the table. "It's nothing Felix, just a little bit of a whipping is all." Beth winks. Sarah groans as Felix gasps. "Well you had it coming to ya." Felix admits.


End file.
